<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i was your man by scftyoun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583718">when i was your man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftyoun/pseuds/scftyoun'>scftyoun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftyoun/pseuds/scftyoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haruto realized , he should appreciate every single efforts from jeongwoo during their lovely days - more likely , jeongwoo lovely days . </p>
<p>but , it's too late for haruto , he's with someone else now , dancing with another man when it's should be him . when he is jeongwoo's man .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when i was your man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>one hundred percent inspired by when i was your man by bruno mars , or jeongwoo cover song ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's the nth time of watanabe haruto sighs that day , should he attend the birthday party ? maybe no , he hates attention and crowded place , but it's his best friend birthday party , kim junkyu . </p>
<p>" screw it , it's time to get your ass out from this house , haru " haruto says as he walked to his bedroom , he needs to prepare himself - prepare to meet his ex boyfriend , park jeongwoo , who surely will be there . </p>
<p>haruto was 15 , same age with jeongwoo , both of them were too young that time to talk about love . people around them can't help but to give some advice how bad love can hurt them . but no one , no one between them believe about it . isn't love beautiful ? you have someone beside you all the time , talking about your days and what's worse than that ? </p>
<p>months passed and their relationship became stronger , well stronger because of jeongwoo . usually in relationship , both of you need to show some efforts to keep the relationship going on , but not for jeongwoo and haruto . haruto didn't notice at first because he was too busy with school things until junkyu told him . </p>
<p>" did woo and you fight or something ? " junkyu questioned him , haruto thought the older was joking but no , he's serious . </p>
<p>" ..no ? "</p>
<p>" between both of you , who wish good morning first?"</p>
<p>" him " </p>
<p>" goodnight ?? "</p>
<p>" him "</p>
<p>" texts ?? "</p>
<p>" ....him " haruto stunned , his eyes closed . he knew what's going to happen next . </p>
<p>" i won't be surprise if all of your replies to his texts is just ' ok ' , ' bye ' or ' see you soon ' " junkyu continued.</p>
<p>" you are right , hyung "</p>
<p>" see ? did you know why i ask you all of this ? it's because i am impressed with him ! what ? he gave you flowers and chocolates during your examinations weeks so you won't be stressed , he told you he loves you everyday , but did you do the same thing ? "</p>
<p>" no " haruto's heart pounded , not because of flutter with someone's cute behavior , like it used to everytime jeongwoo being clingy to him . not because he is excited , like how jeongwoo bring him to his favorite place . but his heart pounded because of the worry thoughts running in his head . what if jeongwoo leave him ? </p>
<p>haruto jumps a little as he heard the doorbell rings. he is back to reality , that he hate the most . </p>
<p>" im coming " </p>
<p>haruto yeet his tears away -- which he don't even notice the tears falling from his eyes during he flashback his worst moment . </p>
<p>" who- , oh you " haruto sounds very very disappointed right after he opened the door , the one he avoided the most is in front of him , jeongwoo . </p>
<p>" urm , hi ? " </p>
<p>" what are you doing in here ? im busy " haruto says , keeping his voice deep . </p>
<p>" woah , chill . junkyu hyung asked me to fetch you ?? " jeongwoo says , calmly . as if there's nothing happened 2 years ago that had such a big impact to haruto til today . </p>
<p>" what if i am not coming ? " </p>
<p>" listen , i hate it when you use your deep voice to me while giving me that death look . i . fucking . hate . it . i am not here because i want to but it's because of junkyu hyung , if you don't want to come then fuck off its not like i want you to be there too " snapped jeongwoo right to haruto's face as the younger left , leaving haruto speechless . </p>
<p>" im sorry.." </p>
<p>haruto heavily stepped in junkyu's house ( read : junkyu and mashiho's house ) . he really hope he won't bump into someone he knows , accept the owner of the house . his eyes wandering around the house and it stops at the familiar figure he met in front of his house earlier , jeongwoo , who's busy talking to junghwan . </p>
<p>" yah , haruto ! " haruto turns his body to the voice , it's mashiho . </p>
<p>" miss you , hyung " he hugged the smaller , at least mashiho make him smile a little bit . </p>
<p>" are you alone ? where is jeong- wait im sorry , i forgot about it but there will be couple dance thingy soon and you are alone . go find someone to be your partner " haruto awkwardly smile as he replied he will just sitting at the corner , watching everyone . yes , he did . </p>
<p>he sips his drink as he watch the others dancing with their partner , especially jeongwoo and junghwan . the flash of jeongwoo's annoyed face at him earlier stuck in his head . </p>
<p>" fuck i have never know i will come here just to feel hurt " haruto says to himself as he takes another sips of his drink . </p>
<p>" anyone want to sing while we keep on dancing ? " junkyu says on the microphone as someone raise their hand . haruto lost interest in singing so he is focusing on his drink instead . </p>
<p>" ah park jeongwoo ! " haruto immediately look at the mentioned person . he will ? </p>
<p>" hi ! im jeongwoo and i hope you can feel my emotions through the song and enjoy ! " haruto put down his drink before focusing on the stage -- mini stage . then , the familiar intro of the songs playing . </p>
<p>" n-no not this song , p-please " haruto sadly says , its the song jeongwoo used to sing for him whenever he's sad - without focusing about the lyrics during their days together . but now , the lyrics hit differently. </p>
<p><em> " same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now " </em> yes , it is , woo . </p>
<p><em> " our songs on the radio it doesn't sounds the same " </em> very . </p>
<p><em> " when our friends talk about you , all it does is just tear me down , 'cause my heart breaks a little when i hear you name " </em> that's the moment haruto can't stop himself from crying at the birthday party . all the lyrics described them after they ended their relationship . he himself ended the relationship . </p>
<p>" why ? why are you singing this song , woo ? why ? it's should be me " haruto says as low as he can between his sobbed . </p>
<p><em> " too young too dumb to realise , that i should've bought you flowers , and held your hand " </em> he's losing it . he really want someone to hug him , anyone. </p>
<p><em> " should have gave you all my hours , when i had the chance , take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance " </em> these lyrics slowly stabbing him . haruto can feel his chest tightened . </p>
<p><em> " n-now my b-baby's dancing , dancing with another m-man " </em> haruto lift his head as he heard jeongwoo stutter , he's crying . </p>
<p>he don't care about people around him , he just want to hug the latter . he walked to the mini stage as he hold jeongwoo's hand and drag him with his red eyes , as far as he can from the party . </p>
<p>" let me go ! " they stop from running as jeongwoo pulled back his hand . they're mix with emotions . haruto catch his breath between his sobs as he look at jeongwoo , who's a crying mess . he walked closer to jeongwoo to embrace him and he did . </p>
<p>" i hate you . so much . i don't have any idea why i chose that song and i hate myself for crying over the same song because of the fucking lyrics " jeongwoo's voice muffled as he continue sobbing while hugging haruto . </p>
<p>" im sorry . im sorry . it's not easy for me even after two years too . im sorry " both of them crying as much as they can , pouring everything through the tears . after few minutes , they finally calm down because of the hug . haruto slowly cupped jeongwoo's face . </p>
<p>" you look bad . what happened to your cute face ? " haruto says as he still sobbed because of the crying . </p>
<p>" shut up , i still hate you " jeongwoo replied and pulled the taller in his arms again . </p>
<p>" well i still love you "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- i love angst and i love crying so hehe lets cry with me on my twitter.com/scftdobby !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>